1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable head for an extension tool, and more particularly to a replaceable head for an extension tool that can be changed rapidly and easily to increase the versatility of the extension tool.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional extension tool such as a litter picker is composed of an actuating set (60) and a clamp head (70).
The actuating set (60) consists of a tube (62) and a handle (64) attached to one end of the tube (62), wherein a trigger (66) is mounted on the handle (64).
The clamp head (70) is secured on the other end of the tube (62) and is composed of an upper jaw (72) and a lower jaw (74). The upper jaw (72) is firmly attached to the tube (62), and the lower jaw (74) is pivotally attached to the upper jaw (72).
A control wire (68) passes through the tube (62), and one end is attached to the trigger (66). The control wire (68) curves around the upper periphery of the lower jaw (74), and the other end of the control wire (68) is attached to the lower jaw (74). Therefore, when the litter picker operates, the trigger (66) is squeezed to pull the wire (68) whereby the lower jaw (74) is pivotally activated to close with the upper jaw (72) to pick up objects such as litter.
However, the conventional extension tool has a drawback. Because the control wire (68) is securely attached to the actuating set (60) and the clamp head (70) to activate the lower jaw (74), the clamp head (70) cannot be separated from the actuating set (60). Therefore, the extension tool is limited to a single application.
To allow the extension tool to have multiple capabilities, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional extension tool.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a replaceable head for an extension tool, which can be changed easily and rapidly.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.